Hasta la ultima sonrisa
by KuroNyo.sama
Summary: Allen esta muriendo, y en su lecho de muerte ha decidido sonreirle por ultima vez a sus amigos, como solo el puede...


_**D Gray-Man no me pertenece, le pertecence a Katsura Hoshino-sama, yo solo tomo sus personajes para fines de entretenimiento y por mero amor al arte.**_

* * *

…

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, su vista era nebulosa a tal grado de no poder distinguir nada de lo que le rodeaba.

Una punzada terrible de dolor se apoderaba de su pecho, al intentar mover el brazo hacia dicha zona se percató de que no podía moverlo, de hecho no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, estaba completamente paralizado. Un escalofrió de miedo le recorría la columna pero se inmediato intento reanimarse, ya que de alguna forma estaba consciente de adonde lo llevaría esa situación, a su final.

Su vista comenzó a esclarecerse, distinguiendo con horror lo que parecían ser los escombros de una ciudad entera, todo destrozado a sus alrededores, imaginándose centenares de personas inocentes enterradas bajo estos; sentía la impotencia invadirle, ni siquiera podía moverse para contemplar la magnitud de todos los daños, o remover los escombros en busca e personas aun con vida.

Sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco al contemplar a tres siluetas situadas justo frente a él, o lo que quedaba de el rodeándole.

-ALLEN-KUN! –grito entre gemidos de llanto una de ellos, se trataba de Lenalee quien gritaba desesperadamente su nombre.

Pronto puedo reconocer las siluetas restantes; un pelirrojo de mirada acongojada y rostro desencajado y un azabache pelilargo de mirada incrédula le miraban atentamente. Fue entonces cuando Allen pudo rememorar algunos fragmentos de lo que lo llevaron a esa situación. Recordó como el 14° Noah había tomado el control de su cuerpo, pero de alguna forma parte de el quedó consiente, presenciando con horror como Neah asesinaba a las personas y atacaba a sus amigos.

_-Sálvenme…_ - fue lo que susurro antes de perder la conciencia por completo

Quien abría dado el ataque mortal, Kanda? Lavi? o quizá Lenalee? Eso ya no importaba ahora. Su mirada bajo con miedo hacia su cuerpo, observando la sustancia cálida y violácea emanando de su pecho manchando las ropas antes blancas de aquel fuerte carmesí, no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, aquello en realidad se sentía bien… realmente bien

-Que… pa-pasa… no me ugh! mi-miren de esa fo-forma –trato de animar el más joven aunque solo le hubiese salido un todo roto y entrecortado –To…Todo está bien…

-COMO DICES ESO ALLEN! –Lavi grito ensordeciendo los sollozos de Lenalee quien aun lloraba –NO ESTA BIEN, NO ESTA NADA BIEN ESTO…TU…TU NO PUEDES… NO DEBES MORIR!

-ya…ya no…fi-finjas que uhg! te-te importo Lavi –dijo Allen sintiendo sus ojos humedecer, todo aquello era demasiado doloroso, no por el hecho del dolor de su cuerpo y aquella herida mortal, ni no por el hecho se saber que esa era la última vez que vería los rostros de sus amigos

-Allen… -Lavi se había quedado estático, era verdad que al principio solo se había acercado a él viéndolo con un simple registro pero con el pasar del tiempo se dio cuenta de la importancia que ese chico tenía en su vida, de que se había convertido en su fortaleza y en su pilar.

-Allen…eso no es…verdad –hablo con trabajo intentando contener las ganas inmensas de llorar al igual que Lenalee –tu realmente me importas…de verdad –dijo esto último secando las lagrimas de su ojo visible con la muñeca

-Ya…uhg! ahh! no tie-nes que fin-fingir que er-eres mi ami…go…pe-pero está bien… te-te irás y uhg! se-serás un gran bookman y uno bas-bastante bueno –finalizo el ojiplata con mucha dificultad pero quería aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que le quedaba para despedirse que cada uno de ellos

Lavi dejo de contener los sollozos, ya no le importaba llorar, llorar por su mejor amigo, la persona a la que más admiro y cuya luz se apagaba, y se apagaba hasta que finalmente se extinguiera.

-PORFAVOR ALLEN-KUN NO NOS ABANDONES –grito Lenalee en medio de su llanto, con las lágrimas saliendo sin control de sus hinchados ojos

-Le-Lenalee…po-por favor no llores… Neah… es-ese noah aca-acabo con el co ah! co-conde, aho…ra que yo mu-muera, Neah ya…no po-podrá da-dañar a na uhg! nadie mas –le decía Allen a su amiga rememorando el momento en el que presenciaba como Neah acababa con el Conde Milenario, sonriendo al saber que el Conde ya no volvería a hacer daño y que el 14° no podría tomar su lugar, aun teniendo que pagar con su vida para ello.

-Aho…ra e-eres li-libre Ah! al fin…tu-tu eres libre…y po-podrás irte con… Komui-san muy le-lejos de aquí…harás una Ugh! vi-vida muy fe-feliz –Las palabras de Allen se enterraban con dolor en el pecho de la azabache, bajo las palmas de sus manos que cubrían su rostro para mirar directamente a los ojos de Allen, esos hermosos ojos de matices grises y azules que le daban esa hermosa tonalidad plateada, esos ojos que amaba tanto

-Yo no quiero… no me importa… NO QUIERO SER LIBRE SI TU NO ESTAS CONMIGO ALLEN…YO… YO TE AMO MUCHO ALLEN-KUN –grito desesperada la azabache con las lágrimas desbordando sus ojos una vez más

-yo ta-también te amo Lenalee… si-siempre fu-fuiste y…se-serás como una hermana pa-para mi Ah! pro-prométeme que serás fe-feliz –concluyo Allen en un tono más bajo, las fuerzas se iban, debía darse prisa

Lenalee estalló una vez más en llanto incontrolable, era verdad que siempre había querido su libertad, odiaba a la Orden Negra con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando conoció a Allen, comenzó a descubrir las cosas buenas de todo ese mundo que ella odiaba, contagiada por la ilusiones del joven idealista, sentía que su corazón se quebraba en pedazos al verlo partir, ese chico que la había salvado tantas veces tal y como un ángel guardián, mientras que ella no podía hacer nada por salvarle.

Kanda, cuyo rostro aún se encontraba en shock por todo lo acontecido solo lanzaba miradas de soslayo hacia su compañeros sollozando si atreverse a mirar a Allen, simplemente no podía

-Oi Ba-Kanda –Allen alzó con mucha dificultad la voz, disimulando su dolor como mejor sabia hacerlo.

El mencionado reuniendo una gran cantidad de valor volteo para mirarle directamente al rostro intentando mostrar la indiferencia habitual, sin embargo solo logro una extraña mueca, a la que Allen rio levemente

-…¿Qué quieres Moyashi? –sentía sus ojos humedecer por lo que desvio la mirada levemente

-JA! nu-nunca apren… des Ah! Uhg! …fu… e un placer pe-pelear a tu la-lado –Allen sabia exactamente como era Kanda, las cosas sentimentales no iban con el por lo que optó por ser simple y directo, esa era su despedida

-Maldito Moyashi! Estás loco si crees que esto acaba aquí! TU NO TE MUERES!

–ALLEN-KUN ES VERDAD! ….todo estará bien, Komui-Niisan ya está en camino… te llevaremos a la orden y te curaran las heridas… vas a sanar

-Lenalee tiene razón Allen! sanaras y te pondrás bien, Jeryy te preparara los dagos que tanto te gustan y… todo será como antes… solo… SOLO DEBES DE RESISTIR UN POCO MAS!

Allen no podía más que sentirse conmovido ante las expectativas de sus amigos, cada uno de ellos desbordante de esperanza, Allen quería creer en ellos, dejarse llevar por las esperanzas de que todo estaría bien, pero la triste verdad era que eso era imposible, La Orden solo quería verle muerto y si aquello no pasaba, Neah encontraría la forma de volver, pero él no lo permitiría.

De lo que realmente podría estar seguro era que ahora todo estaría bien, sus amigos vivirían, los humanos vivirían, los akumas se salvarían porque ahora todo podría estar bien…

Allen esbozo la última de sus sonrisas al pensar en ello, aun con la sangre en las conmisuras de sus labios, su sonrisa era radiante, encantadora pero sobretodo verdadera. Los exorcistas observan con acongojo al joven

_**Nunca, Jamás volverían a ver esa sonrisa…**_

El realmente deseaba haber tenido un destino diferente, ahora nunca volvería a comer Mitarashi Dango, nunca podría casarse, nunca podría golpear a su estúpido maestro en el rostro, nunca podría volver a sentir aquellas brisas de Otoño, jugar junto a Timcampy en la nieve de Invierno, oler el embriagante perfume de las flores en Primavera, contemplar y disfrutar las hermosas lluvias en el Verano, ser padre… _**padre…**_

-podré volver a ver a mi padre... –su sonrisa crecía –Mana… podré estar contigo al fin… -susurro inaudible para sus compañeros

Sus parpados se sentían pesados, el frío de la muerte comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo débil, su piel comenzaba a palidecer aun más de lo que era naturalmente, el dolor en su pecho comenzaba a intensificarse pero aun podía sonreír

-ALLEN! –grito Lavi alarmado al ver como los grandes ojos plateados de Allen perdían su brillo de a poco mientras su parpados comenzaban a cerrarse para nunca volver a abrirse

-MOYASHI! –Kanda corrió rápidamente hacia el cuerpo de Allen tomando a este de los hombros –DESPIERTA MOYASHI! –gritaba con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras sacudía violentamente el cuerpo inerte

-ALLEN-KUN! NO! POR FAVOR REGRESA! –gritaba Lenalee quien se desplomo en sus rodilla a pocos centímetros el charco de sangre que rodeaba al peliblanco, ya había tenido experimentar aquello una vez, pero Allen vivía, ahora Allen moría justo frente a ellos

Desde algún punto del desolado lugar, Komui junto a un grupo reducido de exorcistas y científicos buscaban con esmero a los tres exorcistas extraviados y a Allen, cuyo destino era incierto por ahora, sin saber que decisión tomaría la central respecto a él.

-Lenalee-chan! –grito el hombre al divisar la silueta de su hermana menor junto a la de Kanda y Lavi. Rápidamente se dirigió a ellos guiando al grupo hacia ese punto.

-Lenalee-chan! Qué bueno que estas bien! Estaba muy preocu… -le fue imposible terminar la frase al observar los ojos hinchados y las lagrimas escurriendo del bello rostro de su hermana, así como lo gemidos y sollozos de Lavi y** KANDA!** quienes cubrían sus rostros con los brazos

-Pero que ha ocurrido? –pregunto el supervisor acercándose al pequeño círculo, su mirada curiosa cambio a una afligida y consternada al contemplar el cuerpo sin vida de quien fuera alguna vez Allen Walker, empapado de sangre que inundaba su pecho, cobijado por plumas blancas y rojas de sangre por todo su cuerpo; la escena esa demasiado triste, sin embargo su rostro se encontraba tranquilo, en completa paz manteniendo aquella sonrisa capaz de iluminar el más oscuro de los senderos.

Komui cayó de rodillas junto a su hermana, abrazando a esta con todas sus fuerzas, susurrándole palabras de consuelo a esta última, mientras el mismo dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de consternación.

El resto del grupo se dirigió hacia ellos, cuyos rostros se llenaban de lágrimas y tristeza al contemplar la triste escena de la que Allen Walker era protagonista.

Miranda lloraba, Krory se lamentaba, Jhonny se desplomo en el sueelo cállenlo de lleno hacia la tierra, Lou Fa gritaba de desesperación el nombre del fallecido. Todos, absolutamente todos lloraban la pérdida de su amigo, del destructor del tiempo que se había sacrificado por la salvación de la humanidad

-Oigan! Miren eso! –grito Bak señalando el cuerpo de Allen a quien apenas se había atrevido a observar

Las miradas se posaron nuevamente en el chico, observando sorprendidos como la cicatriz y el pentagrama en el rostro de Allen desaparecían por si solos, como si nunca hubiesen estado ahí, mientras que sus cabellos blancos adoptaban una coloración castaña; no había duda, la maldición había desaparecido.

Desde algún punto en el cielo, un joven de sorprendentes ojos plateados sonreía amargamente al ver como sus amigos y compañeros lloraban por el, mirando con curiosidad y sorpresa como su cuerpo en la tierra cambiaba a su apariencia original, le hubiese encantado estar ahí y decirles que todo estaba bien, consolarles y sonreírles para que ellos también sonrieran para él. Abrió sus impresionantes alas blancas y emprendió el vuelo, volando lejos, muy lejos de ahí, cerrando los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de libertad.

Su alma finalmente era libre para cuidar de quienes amaba.

La Orden Negra y todos sus miembros siempre serían resguardados por un ángel. El destructor del tiempo retornaría para derrotar al mal.

_**Fin**_

…

* * *

_**N.A Me hubiese gustado que fuera más largo pero no tenía mucho tiempo y esto fue lo que vomito mi cerebro una noche de verano, o sea ayer XD. No en serio me puse a pensar mucho en esto y finalmente tuve el valor de subirlo, lo que podría ser el final de Allen, lo que espero no pasé porque AMO a este chico.**_

_**Bueno, veré que otros fic puedo hacer de esta serie increíble en lo que su creadora termina el capítulo 219 del manga que aun nos debe. **_

_**Por favor comenten, de verdad es muy importante para mí, de que otra cosa podría escribir! Pueden decírmelo.**_

_**Bien, hasta muy pronto amigos. **_


End file.
